


Bella Notte

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie: Toy Story 4, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes...Coda scene because Woody and Bo didn't kiss on screen. Fluffy and sappy.





	Bella Notte

Bo and Woody watched from the top of the carousel as the RV drove away, its tail lights first joining the glowing stream of red and white on the highway, then becoming indistinguishable from all the others, and finally disappearing over the crest of the hill. 

Woody looked across the carnival, the highway, the woods, and towards the horizon, and felt, along with a soft and fading melacholy, an incredible lightness. It might have been attributed to his missing voicebox; except that it wasn't a lightness that came from emptiness. It filled him up, and was accompanied by a fluttering in his chest. 

_"Who needs a kid's room when you can have all of this?"_ Bo Peep had said. 

Now,_ all this_, the town, the highway, _and beyond_, was not just hers, but his as well. Theirs. 

He turned to Bo, to find that she was already looking at him, with a soft smile and determined eyes. 

The fluttering in his chest intensified. 

* * *

Bo Peep heard the whir of the approaching toy motorcycle, but was too preoccupied with staring at Woody to pay attention as Duke Caboom pulled up along side them. 

"What a day!" he exclaimed. 

Billy, Goat and Gruff bleated, and Bo finally tore her gaze away from Woody. Behind Duke and the sheep, Bunny and Ducky were waddling up the carousel canopy. 

"What should I do for my next stunt?" Duke asked, balancing on the handlebars of his motorcycle. "Jump over a river of snarling alligators?" He stood on the seat. "Or better yet - beavers!" 

Bo glanced at Woody, who was still smiling at her with dreamy look, seemingly unbothered by the company. 

"Duke..." Bo cajoled. 

Duke's eyes widened with inspiration and his voice dropped to a hush. "Maybe I'll introduce fire into the act." 

"Ooh, I know!" Ducky chimed in, his voice causing Woody to blink back to awareness. 

Bo supressed a giggle at Woody's confounded expression.

"Okay, so first, you distract your audience with a little, winner winner, chicken dinner-"

"How about you watch the sheep tonight?" Bo interrupted. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Woody blushing.

"Huh?" Duke said.

"Woody and I have some catching up to do," she explained. 

She gave a nod and a wink to her sheep. They bleated in acknowledgement, and began nudging the motorcycle down the canopy. 

"Oh, I can see what's happening!" Ducky said. 

"What?" Bunny asked. 

"You don't have a clue?"

"I don't get it."

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two!"

"But we were always two."

Bo met Woody's gaze, considerably less dreamy now. But his exasperation, like everything about him, was so familiar, so good to see again, that Bo couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we're a septet now," Bunny continued musing. "How many does the mutant sheep count for?"

"Hey, uh, how 'bout you keep an eye on these two as well?" Woody called out to Duke and the sheep. 

"Hey, we're not the ones who need a chaperone here!" Ducky said.

But as the three-headed sheep scampered towards him and Bunny, the pair froze.

"Baa-a-a."

Not taking their eyes off the sheep, Ducky and Bunny shuffled away. 

"Thanks, girls," Woody said.

Billy, Goat, and Gruff bleated one more time, and left. 

Alone once more, Bo watched Woody's annoyance quickly transform into a smile. The next moment they were laughing together. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Bo was struck by a wave of familiarity and affection - but this time, she could allow herself to enjoy it. 

Their laughter subsided with sighs and warm gazes; but a sense of giddiness remained with Bo. Being with Woody again wasn't something that Bo ever expected. And now there was a whole vista of the unexpected ahead of them - but grounded in that solid, comforting familiarity. 

* * *

Woody was about to pull Bo close to him again, when she crouched down and sat, leaning against the carousel spire. The neon carnival lights formed a glowing aura above her, the incandescent bulbs reflected off her porcelain skin, and when she tilted her head towards the sky, Woody was sure it was starlight in her eyes. 

"There's so many more stars than I could see from a shelf by the window," she said.

Woody followed her gaze. The sky stretched over them, clear and deep and vast. The stars and constellations briefly reminded him of the glitter in Bonnie's art set, before the true scale of it hit him. He sat next to Bo. 

He smiled to himself. "I wonder which one's Sector 7-G?" he said, and turned to Bo to catch her giggle, feeling a warm glow when she did. 

Bo looked out on the world. "There's so much more of everything."

The fluttering filled his chest again, more nervous this time, as he realized how much he didn't know about life outside a child's home. That he probably couldn't even comprehend what kind of challenges he would face. 

His hands fidgeted absent-mindedly. "A whole big world out there..."

Bo turned to him, and asked softly, "Are you ready for it?"

"I'm ready to find out if I'm ready."

Their eyes met again, and whatever nervousness Woody felt melted away with the knowledge that Bo would be with him, with her wise heart and sly smile, warmer than the carnival lights and brighter than the moon. He wasn't just _ready_, he was _looking forward_. At the same time, and not for the first time that day, Woody felt that there was no sight on earth that could compete with Bo Peep. 

"Tomorrow," he added. "Tomorrow I'll be ready." He spoke easily and without forethought. "Tonight my whole world's right here."

Bo Peep blinked. 

The next thing he knew, Woody was being dragged into a furious kiss. His arms flailed for a moment, before they settled on Bo's waist, and he kissed her back. 

* * *

When the kiss ended, Woody smiled at Bo, a smile she'd seen so many times before. The corners of his mouth tugging shyly upward, his gaze dipping briefly before being drawn back to hers, spilling over with affection. 

That smile, Woody, the two of them together, their lives, all so familiar, but hurtling towards something new. 


End file.
